Sonic Generations
by bri5636
Summary: okay everyone knows the game, everyone's played the game, just add my OC Shade and nothing else'll be changed...maybe some things but who cares you'll still like it! ONESHOT PEOPLE! NO HARSH REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonic's P.O.V.

There it is. Eggman's base. I wonder what that Egghead's up to now. He's been gone a while...as well as the Chaos Emeralds. Even Shadow's and he always carries it around with him.

All of us are running towards his base to see what he's up to. Me obviously, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Shade. I treat Shade as a sister and she does the same to me. We play pranks, some almost made me destroy the city as Dark Sonic, but either way we still come through.

When we make it to the base, a whole group of Egg-Pawns are in front of us. And when Amy takes out her hammer, we know we're ready.

I spindashed into a few of them who were standing in a straight line. It was coming to them and everyone knew it. I turned to see a huge robot in front of me about to grab me. I ran out of the way and slid under it, blowing up behind me. I saw Rouge who threw a bomb at it causing the explosion. I held a thumbs up and ran to destroy more robots.

I ran over to Shade who was having some trouble. Ever since she got her Chaos powers she hasn't been able to control them. They just kept blowing up in her face, literally! She took out her revolver instead and shot the robots in front of her. Suddenly, a robot behind her zapped her and she fell. I ran over mad and homing attacked the robot causing it to malfunction and blow up.

I helped Shade up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Nothing to go "Dark Sonic" over. Although I'm happy it didn't kill me."

Shade has a fear of electricity and lightning thanks to GUN. I would tell the story, but we have more important matters to attend to.

We ran over to help the rest of our friends out, but it seemed like they were doing fine. We helped out with the last few robots and ran inside the base. It was pretty weird for Eggman because there wasn't a robot in sight. Not even a gun to pop out of the wall and try to shoot us. Something was definitely up. We reached the door and Silver opened with his psychokinesis. We walked inside to see Eggman turned away from us on his Egg-Moblie.

"Well," he said. "If it isn't the blue rat and friends." He turned around.

"What have you been up to, Eggman?" I yell.

"Why the latest creation in years. And I would like to test it on _you. _MWAHAHAHA!"

All of us rolled our eyes at him. He seemed annoyed because as soon as he pressed a button, robots poured into the room. We all jumped out at them and attacked. I spindashed into multiple Egg-Pawns and slid under another huge robot. Silver and Shadow shot multiple Chaos Spears and threw robots back to back. Amy and Knuckles punched and whacked multiples of them. Rouge and Tails were throwing bombs and short-circuiting them. Blaze and Shade were helping other out by Shade holding Blaze on her back turning around while Blaze kicked at the robots knocking them back.

Blaze got onto the floor, turned, and threw Shade up in the air to where Eggman was. When she landed she said, "Give us back the Chaos Emeralds."

"Why should I? I found them first."

"That's your excuse for everything." Shade spat back. She can get really rude when annoyed. Shade reached inside the Egg-Mobile and started pulling wires out.

"Stop that!" Eggman yelled he tried to get Shade off but she wouldn't budge. We finished off the last of the robots and watched.

"Stop or you'll break my invention!"

Shade pulled another wire and a beeping sound came on. A purple and gold gun popped out from the side and the Egg-Mobile said, "Ready to fire." We all stepped back and called for Shade to get off the machine, but it started to malfunction.

"Sonic, we need to get us and Shade out of here now!" Tails yelled.

"Why?"

He looked at his wrist-locator. "If we don't, the machine will cause great damage. And that's without the Chaos Emeralds!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "SHADE! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Shadow yelled.

"TRY-Y-Y-I-I-ING!" she cried back hanging on. The Egg-mobile was shaking violently now and Egghead panicked.

He yelled at Shade. "NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU INSOLENT PEST!" he pressed a button on the Egg-mobile and his chair flew up into the air, "So long, rodents!" and laughed crazily before flying out of the base.

"HEEEEEELLLPPP!" Shade cried.

Egg-Mobile started counting down. "5...4...3...2...1..." then it exploded.

When the smoke cleared, we saw that Silver put a shield around us. I looked around and saw Shade kneeling down holding her head.

"Ugh..." she groaned. All of a sudden, the wind picked up...but we were inside...

Shade looked behind her to see and giant purple and black vortex sucking everything in. She tried to get up, but she started slipping into the vortex.

"Shade!" I yelled. I ran over to her and grabbed both of the hands. I tried to pull her out, but the wind was to strong. Even my speed couldn't match it. Tails came behind and grabbed onto me pulling me back. Amy, Rogue, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow all did the same.

We tried pulling back, but we started to slowly go into the vortex also.

"It's no use!" Shade said looking back at the blackhole.

"No, it's...gonna be...fine!" I struggled to say.

"Sonic, you have to let me go!"

"No! You're my sister! I can't!"

That's when she did the most horrible thing... "I know...I won't make you..."...She let go.

Her hands slipped through no matter how hard I held on and she fell into the vortex. We all fell back and the vortex closed on us. Everyone got up and looked to where it once was. I stayed on the ground looking down about to cry. My friend who I treated like a sister was gone. Everyone's best friend who annoyed them, played jokes, and made smart comments was gone. Everyone looked down. We probably knew we would never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2: Green Hill Zone

Chapter 2: Green Hill Zone

"Hurry up, everybody! Sonic'll be here soon!" Amy shouted.

Everyone was at the park getting ready for Sonic's birthday. He's turning 20 and he is very excited about it. Vector, Charmy, Espio, Rouge, Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Knuckles were still setting up the decorations and food.

Tails came running in breathing heavily. "He'll be here...any second!" He sat at the table and Sonic came skidding to a stop seeing everybody with turned backs.

"Hey guys! What's going on? Having a party or something?"

Everyone turned around. "SURPRISE!" Four little canisters on the table popped blowing out streamers. Even the cake had Sonic's face on it. (Sonic Team logo)

"Aaaaww, you guys." Sonic said walking towards them smiling.

The party began and as always, Amy tried to glomp Sonic in a bone-crushing hug. Luckily he noticed and stepped back to avoid it. Everyone was eating hot dogs and drinking soda. Charmy threw hot dogs up in the air with Vector eating them while Espio just rolled his eyes at his friends. Blaze and Cream were talking and then Cheese popped out from nowhere scaring them. Rouge and Knuckles for once didn't fight and the enjoyed themselves.

"It's kinda impossible to surprise you." Tails stated.

Sonic was pushing Amy back with his hand on her face. "You totally got me this time. I had no idea!"

"Yeah, right. Happy Birthday, Sonic. Hope you like this." He turned and took out a chili-dog with a bow. Sonic swiped it and took a bite.

"Like it? I love it!"

Something was on the back of Sonic's mind though. One of the biggest days of his life and his sister wasn't there to share it with him. Not Sonia, but Shade.

As they enjoyed the party, a big blast of purple came knocking all of the food and gifts back. Even Sonic's chili-dog. When the wind died down, he looked at his hand to see it gone. He liked that chili-dog. He started to look around for it.

"Sonic," Tails said, "What's that?"

The blast came from a vortex in the sky. It looked like the same one that Shade was sucked into. But instead, out came a black beast that was made from smoke and gears with long claws, blue eyes, and a blue mouth with sharp teeth.

"What's it doing?!" Tails yelled. Sonic gave up on the search and looked at the beast.

It made multiple portals and they started to suck everyone inside. Everyone got sucked into different ones calling out for help.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "HEY! Not cool!" he ran at the beast and jumped up to homing attack him, but he knocked him back unconscious. Tails hung onto the table, "Help us..." the wind was too strong and he was pulled into a portal. "...SONIC!"

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes to see his hand. He looked around and saw that everything was white. He got up and shook his head. "Ugh...where am I?" Sonic saw a whited-out place with tiki heads, loops, and different levels of ground. He ran over there to get a closer look.

* * *

As Sonic ran everything was green and life-like. He ran into a dash pad and sped up. He jumped into the air and homing attack to get to the other side. He landed on a spring going high into the air. He homing attacked multiple robots that looked a lot like animals for some reason.

Sonic boosted away and jumped into a ring sending him farther. He landed on a ledge, lumped onto the rail, and grinded it. He jumped onto another one collecting rings on the way. When he got off, he boosted again collecting more rings and getting more animal robots. He ran into a loop, slid under a rock and tried to jump onto a railing. He missed and groaned. He liked to grind.

Sonic ran across a wooden platform beneath it and jumped into the air. Now there were wasp-like robots in the air. He homing attacked them and kept running. Sonic ran into a loop that kept going straight up. He hit a spring, back-flipped and landed on the level above. He hit a dash pad on a bridge but slowed himself down to get the next rail. He tried to jump and reach the ring, but came up too short.

Sonic turned and hit another dash pad leading up to a faster one going up. He did multiple tricks in the air before landing in a cave. He ran in a loop and grinded on one of the rails that lead out of the cave to inside the cavern. He grimaced as he saw water below him. Sonic hit a ring and was thrown into the air onto a railing far away from him.

Sonic boosted on that rail and then hit another dash pad making him even faster. He looked behind to see a giant orange piranha robot destroying the rails behind him trying to catch him. Sonic smirked as looked forward to see the rail go up into the air. He reached 3 rings shooting him farther as he did more tricks to show off. The fish almost caught him but missed.

"Too slow, fish face!" he said.

Sonic ran passing some robots on the way. He thought they might've been actual creatures for some reason. He didn't know why though. Sonic slid under another ledge and boosted into another loop. He hit a spring bouncing off from one to the next. He hit another rail and jumped doing tricks before landing on another one.

He ran grabbing onto a lever and was raised up to another platform. He boosted away smashing into robots that looked like crabs and saw little animals come out.

"I knew it! They are real animals!" he exclaimed as he kept running.

Sonic slid under multiple rocks and hit a spring to get him to the next cliff. He hit the wasp and bug-like robots, and landed boosting into a loop with dash pads. He jumped in the air doing multiple flips. He kept running until he saw a goal ring and passed it.

* * *

Sonic was back to where he started from and saw a white Tails statue. Suddenly, some of the color came in the zone Sonic was in and Tails' color as well. He looked around smiling.

"Thanks Sonic. I thought I was dead! Floating without a body in a black limbo..." Tails shuddered. "I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks."

Sonic asked Tails, "Is it me, or is that place we were just in awfully familiar?"

"I don't know, but this place looks like something sucked all the life and color out of it." he walked to the opening of the zone. "Totally strange."

Sonic walked up to him. "No stranger than saving genies in magic books or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park. I'm more concerned about finding our friends."

"Hey Sonic," Tails pointed away from him, "I saw something in the distance, like buildings, only they look really weird."

"That seems like a good place to check out." Sonic ran towards it. "I'll be back soon."

As Tails watched, a smaller, rounder, lighter version of Sonic with black eyes ran up to Tails. Tails saw and took a double take. The little guy waved.

"Wow," Tails said. "You weren't kidding when you said you'd be back soon! I thought you already left!"

The little Sonic nodded and ran off in the same direction Sonic went. Tails watched and thought about something.

"Hmmm..."


	3. Chapter 3: Chemical Plant

Chapter 3: Chemical Plant

The light blue hedgehog entered Chemical Plant. He jumped on multiple platforms collecting rings on the way. The hedgehog spindahsed onto a twisting rail and accidentally hit a blue chemical that made some of his rings disappear. After that he ran into a red ring.

He kept running avoiding the other chemicals, and hit springs sending him downwards. The hedgehog ran down a platform and it a dash pad making him run even faster he ran up the wall and onto the ledge missing little machines that would shoot plasma balls at him. He ran to the end to find boxes of rings and took them. A big giant spider came and tried to squish him, but he jumped on it making it disappear. He jumped on a platform and ran into the machine losing all of his rings. He managed to grab seven of them at least.

He went down a level and spindashed up to another ledge collecting more rings. He hit some springs and pushed a box out of the way. He fell onto a fan that made him hover up to another ledge and he jumped onto a higher one. He jumped over the chemicals that shot out at him and destroyed the machine that shot out plasma balls.

The hedgehog jumped onto blocks that stuck together and moved. He jumped onto another and landed on the ledge. He ran over more chemicals and machines until he tried to jump onto a trampoline and missed. He smashed a box covering a pipe and spindashed inside making all kinds of loops and turns.

The hedgehog popped out and grabbed a few ring boxes. He ran across platforms that fell and made it to a slant. He ran up but was starting to slow down. He spindashed and hit 2 springs sending him up and onto another part of the plant.

The hedgehog grabbed another red ring and dashed down a slope. He hit 2 loops and sprung up to run past a more rounder and bouncy ball looking Eggman poster. The poster spun around and stopped showing the hedgehog's face winking and smiling. The hedgehog left the plant to see some of its color come back.

* * *

Sonic was running inside Chemical Plant at high speed. He jumped in the air landing on a platform farther away. He boosted away, jumped onto some springs, and homing attacked little machines that shot out plasma balls. He ran over to a rail and started to grind. He boosted on that and spindashed while turning. Sonic got annoyed on how he was missing red rings. He hit the giant dash pad and did tricks in the air again. He grabbed onto a giant handle and swung around to another part of the plant.

Sonic boost past mines and grabbed rings along the way. Sonic ran onto a twisting rail and accidentally hit a blue chemical floating in the air losing all of his rings. He managed to grab some before running off.

Sonic homing attacked 2 machines and kicked a box over under a platform. He waited to the chemicals to go by before jumping over them. He boosted into a spring that bounced him to the side. Sonic ran up the wall and grabbed a lever pulling him up. He got on another platform and saw a red ring, but a machine was on the wall next to it shooting multiple blasts.

"Not even worth it." he said and continued on.

Sonic bounced up onto some blocks that moved together. He jumped onto another ledge, going down, and destroyed another machine. Sonic got onto a dash pad and ran to the edge and jumped. He flew through pipes and other things before going through a hole that had water going down. He slid down enjoying the ride despite his fear. Sonic boosted to be thrown in the air and go through a vent to skydive.

Sonic went headfirst and dropped even faster. He hit another blue chemical losing his rings, but was able grab some including a red ring. As he landed he boosted away in a different direction sliding under a wall and jumping on a rail to the next platform. He tried to boost when he jumped but messed it up and went to the bottom level. He ran in a loop and went down into water.

_"Just great..." _he thought. He still had to keep going through.

Sonic jumped onto a platform and then hit a big black and yellow spider making it disappear. He tried to grab air bubbles, but kept missing them. Sonic boosted to get to the next ledge and finally got out of the water.

He hit a spring to take him to the next platform and landed on some that fell as he ran on them. He homing attacked 2 spiders to get to other side. Sonic boosted again to go through 3 loops and landed safely on the next platform. He homing attacked 2 machines and hit a dash pad running up the wall, running on a platform and jumping on poles collecting rings on the way.

Sonic jumped on the boxes again, ran on the platform, and grabbed the lever before they fell. He jumped, hit a spring, and grinded on a rail. He jumped and missed the rainbow ring to shoot him forward so he went the long way. Sonic went under the wall and jumped onto the ledge. He dashed and hit multiple springs sending him back and forth.

Sonic grabbed onto a lever and swung around to the next side. But instead of grinding, he risked to get another lever to get him to the next side.

"Wait for it...NOW!" Sonic jumped and homing attacked the lever and started to swing to the next side of the plant. "WHOO-HOO!"

Sonic landed on a walkway and boosted collecting rings. He jumped into the air and almost touched the chemicals as he landed. He homing attacked the spring to get him up the platforms and ran down another walkway. He dashed through machines and went through a ring to go faster. Sonic hit a giant dash pad going up, landed on another part of the plant, and touch the goal ring.

Tails came flying in and saw him. "Sonic!" he called.

"Tails."

"This chemical plant feels familiar." He replied. They both looked around. Tails walked up to the railing and looked down. "I'd never forget a smell like this! And that pink water makes me very nervous for some reason."

"You're right, Tails." Sonic stood next to him. "This place is giving me déjà vu all over again!"

* * *

When Sonic and Tails exited the plant they saw that the rest of its color had come back. Also the statue of Amy that was right beside it. She opened her eyes and looked at herself.

"You saved me Sonic! I was afraid I'd never be able to flirt with you again!"

Sonic facepalmed and shook his head. Suddenly, both of them heard a thunderclap. They looked around to see where it was coming from. Above them was another vortex opening and an ebony hedgehog was screaming coming out of it. Sonic looked up too late and saw himself under the girl.

"Why me?" he mumbled.

The girl got up and dusted herself off. She wore a red, buttoned up cut-off jacket with a black and white striped t-shirt. She had red skinny jeans and black sneaker boots with white laces up to her calves. Her fingerless gloves were black, her fur color was ebony, and her hair was red in a messed up ponytail. Her bangs, though, were black. She held out her hand to Sonic.

"Sorry about that. It's not like I know when a portal's gonna come and suck me up and drop me on top of you."

Sonic smiled, "It's okay. Things like this happen a-" Sonic's smiled went away as he looked in the girl's eyes as she did the same. The girl's eyes were dark red...just like-

"Sh-Shade?" Sonic couldn't find the right words.

"Sonic?" she replied.

Both of them smiled and hugged each other tightly. They couldn't believe that they saw each other again.

"We missed you so much!" Sonic said.

"I missed you guys too." Shade replied.

They let go and Shade saw Tails and Amy. "Oh my gosh!" Amy said. "You're back!" the two girls hugged each other and Shade turned to Tails. Tails jumped into her arms and held on. Shade returned the favor and ruffled his fur a bit. When she set him down Sonic asked how she got back.

"Well, by that stupid vortex that made me land on top of you. What do ya think?"

"Sorry. I like your new outifit."

"Oh, really? Thanks. I just made these an- wait a second. Say something again?"

"Uh, I like your outfit?" Sonic was really confused.

"Holy crap! Your voice is deeper!"

"Yeah. That's gonna happen over 5 years."

"5 years?" Shade was shocked. "I've been gone for 5 years? It didn't seem that long."

"It has been. And we've been...different since you left." Amy said.

"Where's Shadow and Silver?"

"That's the thing." Tails said with his ears drooping. "When you left, Shadow, Silver, and Sonic had a fight over it. They blamed Sonic for letting you go."

Sonic steamed. "I told them the truth on how you decided to let go but they didn't believe me! So, a couple weeks after that they disappeared."

Shade asked, "I was that important to you guys?"

"Well yeah! You were like a sister to me, you're Silver's best friend, and your Shadow's girlfriend."

"Wow, who knew I was part of this craziness. It makes me guilty on leaving."

"Hey," Amy said. "It's okay. We might've not been able to see you again if it weren't for that."

"Who knows," Tails added, "Maybe we'll get to see Shadow and Silver again."

"That reminds me." Shade looked around her. "What's up with the paint job?"

"We don't know yet." Tails replied.

"We keep going in these places and we keep getting a déjà vu feeling the whole time." Sonic said.

"Can I help out?"

"Sure. You can help Tails on figuring out what's going on."

"Aww, I wanted to kick butt." Shade put on her pouty face. "Pwweeeaasseee..."

"Ok fine. You can come."

"YES!"

"I'll wait here." Amy said. Tails stayed with Amy as the two hedgehogs ran over to the next place.


End file.
